


Always be there.

by hideonjongin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst?, Cheesy, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, non!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideonjongin/pseuds/hideonjongin
Summary: After Quarters the only thing he wanted to do was comfort his boyfriend.





	Always be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, your resident shitty pseudo writer is back at it again! uwu
> 
> This time I wrote another TeddyxLehends ff, after GRF's lost in Quarters I just wanted to write something soft and idk ;; i love them and i want to write thousands of ff about them but i'm too lazy so sajdaksldjal ;;
> 
> I hope you like this and brings a smile to your face, at anyone reading this: i love you. uwu

Jinseong leaned against the wall beside the door to Griffin’s hotel room, his eyes never leaving the device on his hands, the bright light coming from it almost giving him a headache. The read message on his KakaO talk left unanswered.

_ Siwoo, I’m so sorry. _

_ I’ll be waiting for you. _

_ Ok? _

Biting his lower lip he taped his foot onto the floor in some random rhythm, waiting. He wasn’t surprised the other man didn’t reply to the text and just left it on read, he usually didn’t answer when he felt upset about something and after today's events Jinseong wasn’t surprised by the lack of response, he understood.

After more than half an hour later and having check all his unread texts from friends and his parents, Teddy hear the elevator ring announcing someone arrived at the floor. He shot himself off the wall immediately and straighten his back, sounds of footsteps coming from around the corridor welcomed by his ears.

One by one the Griffin members walked towards where he was standing, nodding their heads in a silent greeting before entering their room, the atmosphere completely gloomy. Some of them had bloodshot eyes and he really felt for all of them, such a shitty situation to be in.

The last person to round the corner of the hall being Siwoo just after Chovy and their Coach. His shoulders were sunk and his hands inside his pants’ pockets, his glasses nowhere to be found just as the smile he always carried on his face most of the times and which he adored. His own heart instantly squeezing at the sight.

As soon as the shorter man spotted him there his eyes widened before he speed walked towards him, hugging him and hiding his face into his chest. Jinseong did the same shortly after, rounding the smaller body with his arms thighly, trying to protect him. They stayed like that for awhile, trying to find and provide comfort in each other’s embrace, the taller male could feel the front of his shirt getting a little wet alongside muted sobs and the slight shake in his boyfriend’s shoulders.

He waited until the other man calmed down enough to finally let go of him, bringing his own hands to the opposite face and helped at trying to clean his now a little swollen and red eyes and cheeks as gently as he could like if at any moment the man in front of him would fall and break into a million pieces.

“I’m sorry, Jinseongie, I won’t be able to meet you at Paris.”

Was the first thing to come out of Siwoo’s mouth, his voice as low as a whisper and a bit unsteady while his eyes were devoid of it usual shine and looked apologetic. He hated so much that look on his lover.

“We don’t even know if I’m gonna make it that far yet, you don’t need to be sorry about anything, Siwoo yah.”

He reprimanded softly without really wanting to scold the other man, gaining a jokily push from the other and an attempt at smiling.

“Of course you are going to Paris, idiot. I only date winners and you’re really good at that.” Siwoo tried to act cool and funny even in a situation like the one he was going through, moving Jinseong’s heart with more admiration and straight up adoration that what he already felt for him.

Even if he thought he couldn’t love more the man in front of him, Siwoo always made him discover how much he could still keep falling in love with him each passing day.

“You better win the whole damn thing or I’m breaking up with you, Son Teddy.” the black-haired man warned him in a joking tone, trying his best to light up the mood but Jinseong knew the other male too well, he could see how deep inside his eyes he was really affected by the lose even if he wanted to pretend everything was okay. He admired Siwoo so much for it, how strong he always tried to be not just for his own sake but for everyone around him.

Teddy closed the gap between them and hugged him once again. “I should be the one comforting and cheering you up not the other way around.” he whispered just for the two of them to hear, Siwoo relaxed in his arms and hugged him back. The implicit _ you are doing it just by being here with me _wordless in the middle of synchronized heartbeats.

They stayed like that for a couple more of like it seemed hours until Jinseong took a step back to look at the black pair of eyes looking back at him with a smile.

“Come with me to Paris.”

“What?”

“Not matter if I don’t go to the Finals, let’s go together to Paris and have the date we always wanted.” Jinseong explained with a firm conviction, waiting patiently for Siwoo’s response.

The other man looked at him confused for a moment, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before answering. “But I have to go back to Korea with the team, you know that.”

“I know but if you’re onboard I’ll flew the both of us to Paris despite if I’m going for Finals or not, I want to be there with you.” the now brown haired man said convinced of his idea and what he wanted. Siwoo just blinked a few times processing his words.

Suddenly he laughed graciously, his entire face brightening up a bit from his previous dementor before rounding the taller male’s neck with his arms and making him lean towards himself to kiss him, fluffy lips against each other, smiles growing from them in the middle of the dance they were creating. Teddy grabbed Siwoo by his waist immediately.

They kept kissing each other only breaking it when their lungs needed the oxygen that were being burned really fast in the middle of tender and heated kisses.

Out of breath and with agitated chests they stared at each other intensely, the complete silence of the corridor was their only witness, hearts beating at speeds not entirely sure if possible by human beings, the bright light of the lamps looking dull beside the shining in their irises.

They needed nothing but that quiet moment, the peaceful place and each other.

“I love you.” Jinseong broke the silence first, honesty and sincerity tangible in his voice. The intense gaze he was wearing making Siwoo’s cheeks turn a deeper pink.

Making a small pout Lehends pushed lightly the taller man on his chest, furrowing his eyebrows. “Ah, stop being cheesy, I hate it.” the shorter male accused faking annoyance and gagging. “Go back to your room, I need to go inside, idiot.” he commanded in a whiny voice.

Jinseong only laughed at his boyfriend, it didn’t matter how much time they have been together, the other man always got super shy when he said cheesy things to him. He loved that part of him.

He adored every tiny piece that made Siwoo be Siwoo, he loved him deeply and madly.

With a nod he gave the slimmer male a kiss on his cheek and an _ okay, okay _before taking a step back and start making his way to the elevator, SKT’s room being one floor above the one they were currently in however he turned around right away when he heard Siwoo call his name from where they both were a very few seconds ago.

Siwoo was smiling at him, making his pulse go wild at the sight. It wasn’t the smile the shorter male tried to wear moments ago to pretend to be okay or the one were his eyes would become into half moon shape and all his teeth were displayed, this one was the smile where his eyes looked so soft and deep and his lips were gently pulled up, it was the one he always gave him when they had one of those kind of conversations after something went wrong and they were feeling down but they knew that they always got each other’s backs and that everything will eventually fall into the right place, the only really important thing was that they were together through the ups and downs and they were really thankful to have such an amazing person beside them in each other.

In Jinseong’s honest opinion it out shined the entire sun and the moon together, it always had this effect of making him feel how his entire was being melt away just by looking at it. He could spend the rest of his life staring at the man standing there and never get tired of it, falling more in love with every passing minute.

“I love you too.” Siwoo’s deep voice sending vibrations through his entire nerve system, chills drowning his entire body. The electricity on the tips of his fingers urging him to comeback and hold the other male and kiss his face off until the two of them forgot their own name.

Didn’t matter how many times he already had listen those words from Siwoo, every time felt like the first one, all the love he felt for his boyfriend wanting to come out from every pore of his body. He wanted to shout how deeply in love he was with him because he was; he was madly and totally in love with Son Siwoo.

  


* * *

_ Later that day when all the lights were off and had to talk in hushed tones under their bed’s covers in their own hotel room through the phone Jinseong stopped their current conversation about the food they have been eating on the trip to ask something from the talk they had earlier. _

_ “What do you mean you only date winners? Then why did you date me when I was in Jin Air back then?” he asked out of curiosity at what will be Siwoo’s answer. _

_ There was a moment of silence before a big sigh came from the receiver of Jinseong’s phone. “You did win those relegation matches, didn’t you? So even then I was still dating a winner.” Siwoo replied with a matter of factly tone attached to his voice making him laugh. _

_ He had the best boyfriend ever. _

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo that was it ;; akdjaslkd, tbh most of the time idk wtf i'm writing and all my fanfics are just random shit so yeah lmao. Anyways as I said before I wanted to write something fluffly for Teddy and Lehends because they're the softest boyfriends ever. ;; However I didn't want it to be completely cheesy so I wrote the final escene as an attempt at comedy but as you all know I suck big time at that so, sorry akdjaslkdj 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments always appreciated. ;w;


End file.
